coconuts dillema
by ninjafairygirl
Summary: based on one of the episodes of the first season. what happens when nuts and coco discuss the future and certain precures. It's a little biased, but I wanted to focus on Nuts and Komachi, as they are my favorite. Set up as a script, so if you want to use it, feel free! (I'd love to see the final product!)


Hey everyone! So, I'm on a pretty cure kick (although yes! Pretty cure 5 and YPC 5 go-go are the only ones I have seen) and thought about this when I was watching one of the episodes. Sorry I can't remember which one, but it was when nuts told coco to do something for himself. And because my main otp is nuts and komachi, here's what resulted. It was going to be a regular fic, but then it was mostly talking, so it turned into a rough script. Enjoy! Remember, I don't own the precures!

Nuts: for once in your life, do something for yourself!

Coco: that's some advice you should listen to yourself.

(Nuts stares at Coco, who then sighs and then takes a step towards his friend, leaning on his shoulder.)

Coco: you are always fussing over the pinkies and the pretty cures. It's kind of cute to see you acting like their mother. They really do appreciate it, you know.

Nuts: It's nothing.

Coco: You may say that, but it is. Truly, there is a special strength in protecting those you love.

Nuts: hey, stop making this about me. We were talking about you.

Coco: we were. Now we're talking about you. And perhaps a certain pretty cure

Nuts: what's with this all of a sudden? I just want everyone to be safe. They're doing so much to protect and fulfill our dream. It's the least we can do.

Coco: It's just that you are telling me to go after what I really want, when you haven't allowed yourself the same pleasure.

Nuts: who says I haven't found what I wanted? My dream is to restore our kingdom.

Coco: it's okay to have more than one dream.

Nuts: (pauses) I didn't say I didn't have any dream concerning her. Besides, look who's talking?

Coco: your face shows it all. (Coco laughs) you seem to have fallen for komachi san.

(Nuts turns around as if to leave.)

Coco: oh come on, nuts! I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just worried about you. You always have trouble making friends.

Nuts: this is exactly why we can't let ourselves get too attached to those girls. It's what I've been trying to tell you all along.

Coco: what do you mean?

Nuts: we're not going to be here forever. What happens when the pretty cures grow up? Do you think they'll just hang out at the shop every day for the rest of their lives?

Coco: well, I just figured we'd all stay in contact…

Nuts: what happens when they find someone else to love?

Coco: but is it really necessary to go that far?

Nuts: I know how you look at Nozomi. There is love in your eyes! Do you really think it will work out?

Coco: you know that look because you have the same one.

Nuts: exactly! Do you think I'm 100% looking forward to the day we reclaim our kingdom?

Coco: I thought you were….but there's some hesitation, isn't there?

Nuts: Yes! I hate the part of me that doesn't want to go back; that really loves how life is going now.

Coco: you don't need to feel guilty for that! You're still allowed to have a life and fall in love! Just because we're princes, doesn't mean that we can't seek some kind of happiness.

Nuts: that's what I thought, too. That's why I want you to put yourself first for once, and enjoy this life while we still have it. But, at the same time…

Coco: hmmm. Seems like there's just no winning here. (Turns to nuts) surely there's got to be something we can do!

Nuts: I can't figure out anything that will take care of everything.

Coco: hey, it's okay. Take it one day at a time. We have to make the most out of what time we have now. That's why I was planning on going to meet nozomi san today.

Nuts: but, aren't you scared? Isn't it hard to pursue a relationship when you're scared? Especially since no man would approve of his daughter dating a squirrel?

Coco: ahh, now I see. You want to protect her at all costs, right? You'd go so far, even if that ending is a cost of your own happiness.

Nuts: you make it sound so heroic.

Coco: nuts… you've been thinking a lot about this, haven't you?

Nuts: I'm sorry. I just…..

Coco: I'm glad. I'm so glad that you let me know all of these things. I don't know how, but it will work out. The pretty cures are legendary warriors. If anyone can solve this, its' them.

Nuts: coco….

Coco: besides, you're forgetting one very important detail.

Nuts: what's that?

Coco: the way they feel. They won't give up on us that easily. Besides, didn't komachi say it was her dream to be a runaway bride?

Nuts: don't encourage it!

Coco: I'm just saying that we should have some faith in our girls and in our future.

Nuts: while you may be right about some things, what happens when our kingdom is restored? We can't just go back and forth as we want because of our responsibilities. And it would be selfish to ask the cures to drop everything they have worked for, just to come live in our kingdom.

Coco: isn't that the whole reason we should be making memories now? We may not always be together, but with our hearts unified, we won't ever have to be alone.

Nuts: I know that. I just thought that I would know how to react around people.

Coco: You're worried about saying goodbye, aren't you? (Coco places a hand on nut's shoulder) something will work out. Everyone is working so hard for our dream to come true. Who knows, maybe the strength of their feelings will make a bridge in between worlds, or something.

Nuts: I guess there isn't much we can do about it now.

Coco: you worry too much, nuts.

Nuts: perhaps you should worry a bit more.

Coco: perhaps….(coco laughs) anyway, I'm heading to find Nozomi san. See you.

(Coco leaves and nuts decides to stay for a moment contemplating. He runs off screen towards the nuts house.)

Kind of just a thing I was thinking about. I realize the episode where everyone talks about their ideal wedding hasn't happened at this point, but I love the idea of them talking about that kind of thing. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
